Goodnight
by MelissaRC
Summary: Based on Season 3 Episode 13 Anchors. Missing Scene. What happened after Stiles has that nightmare?


" _I'm not even sure this is real."_

Terror ripped through him as he sat up quickly, shaking his arms heavily, starting at that one spot on the wall, the one spot of the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes as the scream ripped out of his throat in the cold air.

The door swings open , a gentle thud sounds as it bounces off the wall from force, his father comes rushing in , panic marks his features as he runs to the bed. His father grabs him by the shoulder, pulling him down to his chest as he sits on the bed, his father wraps his arms around his flailing body, trying to pin him down as he battles his grip, his legs kicking at the air trying to run, run from something, anything, everything.

"Hey-shh, it's okay ,it's okay", his father grips tighter pulling him close to his body as he can, gently rocking him side to side while rubbing his forearms as a harsh scream fills the air.

"I've got you , it's okay, I've got you, you're safe." His father kisses his head, rocking him a little bit stronger now as the screams die down to choked sobs.

"I've got you kiddo."

A sob escaped his lips as he gripped his father's arms tight, leaving small red marks from his harsh grip. He stops kicking and flailing as he falls back into his father's chest , tears streaming down his face as he desperately tries to suck in air.

"Breathe Stiles breathe." His father rubs circles in his back, slowly sitting him up so he's still against his chest but now at a better angle to breathe.

"Come on, that's it, breathe with me." His father places a hand on his chest and takes a hold of his hand and places it on his father's chest , just on top of his heart.

"Deep breath in."

He sucks in a big gulp of air ,choking slightly on the harshness of the cold air entering his throat.

"Not too deep, it's okay, try again, breathe in, slowly...that's it." His father breathes in too, "and out, slowly, good." He lets out the breath.

"Again."

They repeat this process a few times before all that can be heard are the sounds of breathing, one a little shaky.

"Dad?" Stiles swallowed thickly as he turned himself slightly so he could see his father out the corner of his eye.

"Hey kiddo." His father smiles slightly for reassurance, "you're okay now."

Stiles nods as if to say "okay,okay, i'm okay,yeah" before shaking his head slightly and biting his lip, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What's wrong?" His father lets his arms go as he brushed a hand through Stiles hair while the other pushes himself back a little as Stiles follows suit, leaning his body weight onto his father.

"I-I" Stiles closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head as tears escaped the corners of his eyes. "I-I don't k-know. Dad-Dad is this real?"

John nodded and smiled sadly, "yeah kiddo." He brushed his hand through his sons hair again. "Wanna talk about it?"

Stiles shook his head, "it's okay, bad dreams happen." He smiled falsely , to try and prove it was okay. His father however, knew the truth behind the smile.

"We'll talk about it another day. It's 2am, you have school and I have work , you okay going to sleep?"

Stiles nodded slightly before shaking his head and turning himself around to face his father, his arms gripped the back of his father's shirt and he placed his forehead onto his shoulder , leaning into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered into the shirt.

John hugged his son back tightly as he kissed the top of his head. "Don't say that, it's okay."

"No, no it's not okay Dad. I don't know what happening, i woke you up at 2 freaking AM when you have work in 4 hours , it's not okay." Stiles let out a sob as the tears streaked down his pale face, wetting the front of his Dads shirt.

His father pulled him closer so he was almost in his lap.

"Stiles, listen to me. .Okay. It's okay because you're my son, you're my boy and I don't give a damn about losing a little sleep to help my boy who's hurting, I would gladly go days with no sleep if it helped you, you're my son Stiles and that's that."

Stiles nodded slightly into his fathers shirt before he mumbled "without".

John pulled his head back , "what?"

Stiles sat back , smiling ever so slightly , "you mean without, you would gladly go days without sleep, it's not with no sleep."

John let out a gentle laugh, "smart box."

Stiles sighed lightly , giving his Dad one last hug before letting himself to lay down in bed. "Love you. Thank you."

John sat up, tucked his son in and ruffled Stiles hair, "love you too kiddo. Night." With that he left his sons room, keeping the light on and the door slightly ajar.

"Night Daddy."

I hope you all enjoyed that. It's been bugging me for a while that they never did a lot with that scene and i can't find many fanfictions on it at all *if you have any please tell me them!* (Season 3 Episode 13, Anchors) I might make this into a mini series of one shots, such as missing scenes from episodes. Leave me a review what episode/scene you'd like! 3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
